


Come back to me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Trouble In Paradise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ma ti ha proprio buttato fuori di casa o avete litigato e te ne sei andato?”“Non mi ha buttato fuori di casa. È solo che... Abbiamo discusso, tutto qui. E ho preferito dargli il tempo di pensarci su”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Come back to me

**_~ Come back to me ~_ **

Yuto si sarebbe normalmente definito come una persona serena.

Dal suo punto di vista, non gli mancava nulla.

Era contento del suo lavoro, del suo ragazzo, della sua vita.

Fino a che non si era messo a giocare con qualcosa di più grande di lui, almeno.

Era seduto sul divano di casa di Yabu adesso, e il più grande lo fissava con un’aria di pura comprensione; in quel momento Kei entrò in salotto, reggendo un vassoio con sopra le tazze di tè.

“Ma ti ha proprio buttato fuori di casa o avete litigato e te ne sei andato?” chiese Inoo, sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona di fianco al fidanzato.

Nakajima gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, e altrettanto fece Kota.

“Non mi ha buttato fuori di casa” rispose il più piccolo, piccato. “È solo che...” fece una smorfia, mordendosi un labbro. “Abbiamo discusso, tutto qui. E ho preferito dargli il tempo di pensarci su” si spiegò, vagamente a disagio.

“Non ti preoccupare, Yuto. Puoi rimanere quanto vuoi, e se non ti va di parlarne non ti costringerà nessuno” lo rassicurò Yabu, dando un pizzicotto sulla gamba di Kei quando lo vide sul punto di ribattere.

Nakajima fece un breve sorriso, prima di cominciare a sorseggiare il proprio tè.

No, non gli andava di parlarne.

Quando quella sera era uscito fuori di casa non sapeva realmente dove andare, fino a quando non gli era venuto in mente Kota.

Sapeva che, almeno, gli avrebbe fatto abbastanza pena da non lasciarlo fuori per tutta la notte.

_Non pensare che solo perché rimango in silenzio, questo voglia dire che io non mi accorgo delle cose._

_Sono stanco, Yu..._

Yuto sospirò, notando a malapena i due più grandi che, finito il loro tè, si alzavano e gli davano la buonanotte.

Si stese sul divano, infilandosi sotto le coperte che gli aveva dato Kei, e prendendo a fissare il soffitto con gli occhi bene aperti, certo che non sarebbe comunque riuscito a dormire.

Era colpa sua, su questo non c’era il minimo dubbio.

Era lui che avrebbe dovuto parlarne per primo, era lui che non avrebbe dovuto ignorare quello che stava accadendo, dando poi adito a dubbi, ad incertezze, ad incomprensioni.

Avrebbe dovuto dire sin da subito a Yamada che fra di loro non sarebbe mai potuto succedere niente, e invece si era limitato a prendere le sue attenzioni come un gioco, fingendo sempre che tutto andasse bene, che lui fosse ancora solo il suo migliore amico, e che in realtà non provasse niente nei suoi confronti.

Aveva scelto la soluzione più semplice, e ora ne stava pagando il prezzo.

_“Da quant’è che va avanti questa storia con Yamada?”_

_“Quale storia con Yamada? Keito, io...”_

_“Non mentire, ti prego. Ho letto i messaggi, lui...”_

_“È lui, Keito. Non sono io, io... non ho una relazione con Ryosuke e non provo niente per lui. È te che amo.”_

_“E io come posso fare a crederti?”_

Yuto imprecò a mezza bocca.

Quelle parole l’avevano ferito, ma non poteva negare di averle meritate.

Sbuffò, afferrando il cellulare in tasca.

Avrebbe solo voluto chiamarlo, dirgli che non c’era niente che dovesse temere, che aveva sbagliato nel non mettere dei paletti ben definiti con Ryo, ma che nemmeno per un secondo aveva vacillato su quello che provava per lui.

Avrebbe voluto farlo, ma la paura nel sentirsi dire che era finita superava di gran lunga la sua voglia di chiarimento.

Era già stato abbastanza difficile rimanere impassibile nel sentirgli dire che voleva rimanere da solo. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportarlo se gli avesse chiesto di non tornare.

_“Mi dispiace, Keito. Io non avrei mai voluto che...”_

_“Potevi pensarci prima, no? Potevi pensarci quando è iniziata questa cosa fra te e Yamada, potevi pensarci quando hai visto che si stava attaccando a te in modo morboso, potevi pensarci quando hai capito che voleva qualcosa di più. Che cosa ti sarebbe costato?”_

_“Io... non volevo ferirlo, tutto qui.”_

_“O magari invece ti piace questo gioco, no Yuto?”_

No che non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva sentire lo sguardo di Ryosuke addosso, non gli piaceva quel suo modo sottile di lasciar intendere che da lui avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più, non gli piaceva perché il suo pensiero correva sempre ad Okamoto, e a quello che c’era fra loro, e al fatto che qualsiasi cosa avesse deciso di fare o il suo migliore amico o il suo ragazzo ne avrebbero pagato le conseguenze, e lui non si era sentito pronto a ferire né l’uno né l’altro.

Ora che non poteva far altro che rimanere in attesa, si domandava quale scelta avrebbe allora dovuto prendere, e si disse che vista con il senno di poi, era quasi scontata.

Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Keito, eliminare qualsiasi dubbio alla radice, e non ritrovarsi sul divano di una casa che non era la sua solo per aver deciso di lavarsene le mani.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, pur sapendo che non avrebbe preso sonno.

Non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il mattino.

***

Impiegò del tempo prima di rendersi conto che il suo cellulare stava squillando.

Si mise a sedere di scatto sul divano e si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto solo dopo pochi secondi di dove si trovasse.

Storcendo il naso e richiamando alla mente quanto era accaduto la sera prima, finalmente si decise a prendere in mano il cellulare.

“Pronto?” bofonchiò, la voce resa roca dal sonno.

_“Dormivi?”_

Nel sentire la voce di Keito, Yuto si sentì improvvisamente vigile.

“Io... no, tranquillo” alzò lo sguardo sull’orologio, scoprendo che erano le sette del mattino. Corrugò la fronte, perplesso. “Che cosa ci fai già sveglio?” domandò allora al più grande, prendendo a torcersi le dita, nervoso.

_“Non ho dormito particolarmente bene stanotte.”_

Nakajima fece un sorriso ironico, scuotendo la testa, prima di rendersi conto che l’altro non avrebbe comunque potuto vederlo.

“Già, nemmeno io” rispose, sospirando. “Senti, Keito...” iniziò poi a dire, venendo immediatamente interrotto.

 _“Aspetta, Yuto. Io ti volevo dire che...”_ tentennò appena, e Yuto poteva quasi figurarselo seduto sul letto e rosso in volto, con le sopracciglia corrucciate alla ricerca delle parole giuste da dire. _“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri. Mi dispiace per essermela presa così tanto, ma era da un po’ che non mi piaceva il comportamento di Yamada, era da un po’ che rimanevo in silenzio a guardare e...”_ s’interruppe, e Yuto sentì una risata appena accennata. _“Beh, suppongo di essermi lasciato prendere troppo dai nervi per aver accumulato”_ concluse.

Nakajima sospirò.

Lo capiva, e ancora una volta si ripeté che se avesse messo le cose in chiaro fin da subito non sarebbero mai arrivato a questo.

Ma più che darsi dell’idiota, non poteva fare.

“È a me che dispiace, Keito. Non avrei dovuto tenerti nascosto quello che Ryosuke mi ha detto di provare per me, non avrei dovuto lasciarlo fare e...” si morse un labbro, arrossendo lievemente. “E avrei dovuto capire fin da subito che tu sei più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa” disse, in un mormorio imbarazzato.

Nessuno dei due era particolarmente propenso a dichiarazioni così dirette, ma Yuto si disse che c’era troppo in gioco per potersi anche solo permettere di provare vergogna.

Non seppe spiegare la sensazione che lo colse in quel momento, ma anche se era al telefono gli parve di _sentire_ Keito sorridere.

 _“Yu... torni a casa?”_ gli chiese soltanto il più grande, e l’altro trattenne a stento una risata di gioia.

“Certo che torno a casa” mormorò, poi lo salutò velocemente, saltando in piedi dal divano, come se tutta la stanchezza accumulata durante il sonno agitato di quella notte fosse improvvisamente sparita.

Raccolse la propria giacca da terra, e stava andando alla ricerca di un foglio per lasciare un messaggio dicendo che andava via, quando Kei entrò nel salotto, con aria assonnata.

“Ha accettato di riprenderti con sé?” gli domandò, ironico, ma Yuto non riuscì nemmeno a prendersela per quel commento.

“Pare che per questa volta io sia stato graziato” rispose, con il medesimo tono.

Inoo scrollò le spalle, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Beh, allora torna pure quando vuoi, il divano è tutto tuo” gli disse, sorridendo appena.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, con un ghigno.

“Non credo che mi servirà, grazie” rispose, fiducioso, prima di uscire dall’appartamento sorridendo apertamente.

Era ora di tornare a casa.


End file.
